incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Origins Created by the Urathear as the youngest of the Foundling races, and the first to be gifted with a soul, long did the dragons rule Incantre and consider themselves the favored children of the gods. Traits Made to endure the presence of the other Foundling races, dragons are a large, proud, and powerful race. They are covered in a natural armor of scales; they are equipped always with the weapons of their tails, claws, teeth, and horns; massive wingspans allow for them to cover great distances with little effort. Once, they were able to harness all the elements in some small amount; now splintered into several draconic races, most varieties are only able to innately utilize a single element to which they have a heightened resistance. They are also left more vulnerable to the opposing element of the one they are able to harness. The most legendary way in which the utilize this ability is through a devastating breath weapon. Existing in Incantre A final gift of the Urathear before they departed our plane, dragons are able to transform between a draconic shape and a humanoid one; originally, this was so that they could more easily interact with the other creatures who dwell within Incantre. Many now hold only disdain for their humanoid form, but having been defeated and driven back by the so called lesser races at the end of the Draconic Encroachment, they are forced to hide their true shapes and walk the land on two legs. For now. With lifespans that, if allowed to reach their potential, may stretch over millennia, many dragons are able to focus a great deal of their time on perfecting a great number of skills, and with their ability to shape shift there are few limits to what they may chose to pursue. They are also able to spend a great deal of timing plotting.Their defeat is still a fresh wound to most of their kind. The other races do not fail to grasp this, at least in part, and so any dragon which is discovered coming back into the regions of Incantre surrounding Eyllistlarn are mercilessly persecuted, either driven away or killed. Those few dragons who do dare to enter into the region in secret will go to great lengths to keep their secret. Their ingrained habits of hoarding must be suppressed, at least to some degree. Any hint at their true heritage must be either covered, disguised, or easily explained away. And certainly the common attitude among dragon kind towards other races cannot be expressed. Involvement in Incantrean History Here's a crash-course in the details which would be common knowledge to the people of the land, regarding dragons in Incantre's history: Prehistory: Dragons are created by Incantre's deities, and for countless eons see themselves as rulers of the mortal world. 96 FE (96 years after the Founding of Eyllistlarn, how years are counted here): The beginning of the Draconic Encroachment. After uncounted years of tension and even mild hostilities, dragons begin attacking the settlements of other races across Incantre. This continues for over six hundred years. 619 FE: Dragons lay siege to Eyllistlarn, one of the last hold-outs of civilization. 725 FE: Dragons are repulsed from the lands surrounding Eyllistlarn; the majority are forced to flee towards the uncharted southern lands. It has now been 304 years since the dragons fled. In the centuries since, there has been a great deal of tension throughout the land as people struggled to survive an rebuild; this is particularly evident between humans and elves, who live in Eyllistlarn together as a result of the attacks. All races have been slowly rebuilding their populations and some other few bastions of civilization exist near the once-grand city now. Dragons remain feared and hated by the vast majority of those who dwell in the area. The few times there have been sightings of their kind, or even when accusations have been raised that an individual was a dragon in bipedal form, the result has been violent and often deadly. Forces were been rallied, and the dragon or suspected dragon were either killed or driven away. There are certainly still survivors of the Encroachment, as many of the races in Incantre are capable of reaching ages of well over 300 years. Those who are younger would likely remember only the fear instilled in them by their parents and elders. It has been some time since the last draconian threat, and the youngest amongst Incantre's people - those under 50 to be sure - would know only stories, perhaps used to frighten them as children into good behavior alongside stories of the the goddess Adsel. There are two main factions on the matter of the current sightings: those who believe there to be a dragon on the loose, and those who see it as a ploy to cover the actions of brigands or bandits. Rumors abound, but the truth is uncertain. What will you believe? Common Variants Some of the common dragon types are as follows (with breath weapon): Chromatic *Red (fire) *Black (acid) *Blue (lightning) *Green (gas) *White (frost) Metallic *Gold (fire) *Bronze (lightning) *Copper (acid) *Silver (frost) *Brass (gas) Character Approval The above types of dragons or other proposed variations may be approved as player characters on a case-by-case basis; an Uncommon and Foundling Races Addendum is required. Due to their appearances, visual approval of the AV may also be required. See our full rules for additional infomation on AV appearances. As the Foundling races are among the most rarely encountered within Incantre, you may be asked to select a new race and submit a new character sheet. If this is the case, our Approval Team will be happy to assist you with the process. Category:Races Category:Foundlings